Blue Eyed Assassin
by Heki Yuki
Summary: The blue-eyed assassin killed Echizen Ryoma's family. Since that day, Echizen Ryoma swore to take revenge for his family. At Seiyou Gakuen, Echizen meets Fuji Syuusuke, a prodigy in the business world. Little did he know that Fuji has secrets of his own.
1. Prologue

Blue Eyed Assassin

Prologue

Every night, everyone in Japan is shaking in fear. Adults, kids, teenagers, even elderly. Who is the one that going to be killed tonight? The first was a cute security guard in a certain company, then a junior high school's principal, and now who? It's said that the assassin merciless, has a heart of a stone, never get caught, never get shot, nor has anyone seen his face. What everyone knows about is the assassin's blue eyes. It shone in the dark, like a sapphire. It has a charisma that make you mesmerized, trapped in those mysterious blue eyes. So this is where the assassin got his name, the blue-eyed assassin.

Some people said they saw before. He kills the target within seconds and never leaves a single bit of trace.

But then, the rumors have an entire different story. They said he's a good-looking person and is a son of a billionaire. 95% of the entire population, both girls and boys, fell for the blue-eyed assassin. The rumors started in a prestigious school called Seiyou Gakuen, a school in Tokyo.

* * *

The next morning…

MORNING NEWS REPORT!"

The woman reporter announced on the television, "Company president, Hiraishi Sei was found dead on his personal bathroom inside his grand mansion. The police investigation revealed that he died because he was drowned on his own bath tub. They speculated that he fell asleep while immersing on a warm bath after a long day of work. They contacted the family members of the company president who are currently on a vacation in abroad. Autopsy will be done to make sure if there was a foul play..."

"Even if you chop him into hundred pieces, you'll found nothing." A voice spoke.

Suddenly, the reporter was cut when the television was turned phone rang violently on the table near the television.

He stood up and got the receiver. "Hello."

"_Good job_." The person on the other line said.

"As always." He replied while smirking.

* * *

In Seiyou Gakuen, there's a gossip that is spreading around. Apparently, there's a new student transferring from France. This gossip is spreading among the females.

"Who do you think it is?" a girl with blonde hair said.

"I hope it's someone famous and handsome. I overheard he's from France. The teachers were talking about him. They did say he's rich! He's going to be in my class, Class 3-A!" another girl replied, proud of her information.

"Woahh! Yuki, you're so lucky! I only saw a glimpse of him! He's so cute. Though I only saw from the back. He has brunette hair all the way to his chin."

"Really? I'm so excited!"

RINGGGGGGGG!

"I have to go to class! In Class 3-A! Bye!" the girl ran to her class as fast as she could, obviously excited to see who is it.

* * *

In class 3-A…

The class is buzzing with excitement. The class becomes quiet when the teacher came in.

"Good morning, Shiino-sensei." The students said.

The teacher took a breath before continuing, "Good morning, class. There is a new student joining us today. Make sure you treat him well. Come in now."

The student walks slowly to the center of the class. The girls gasp when they managed to see his face. The brunette has hair up to his chin, closed eyes. The school uniform fit his svelte and slim figure. It no doubt he is…

"FUJI-SAMA! It's Fuji-sama!" a girl cried.

"It seems I don't need to introduce myself to them, do I?" Fuji said.

Fuji Syuusuke, the next heir to the famous Fuji Corp., the richest company in the world. He is regarded as a child prodigy by everyone. Ever since he helped the family business, their profit tripled and continued to rise constantly. He knew how to read the speculation of the business market and took the right measures to adjust the family business to its advantages in the evolution. Even during the crisis, the Fuji Corp was still on the top. Fuji's foresight could prevent the family business from getting caught in the inflation. He could detect the market shares which could be promising in the future and buy their stocks beforehand. And he could prevent the shares that would turn bad eventually and sell their stocks before it was too late. He was a genius in the business world. He's considered a tensai. He is the perfect guy for the journalists and photographs.

Everytime Fuji Syuusuke was on the cover, their newspaper or magazine issues were always sold out on the first day it was released. Their bosses made a change when Fuji Syuusuke was on the cover. They printed a third more, a half more and sometime twice more issues than their usual printout number. But even then, not a single one was left on the shelf. Among the young female population, he was more popular than a rock star or a rising star. Surprisingly, even the older females have posters of him in their bedroom. He was also highly regarded by the seniors and by his peers.

"Where do I sit, sensei?" he said before giving a trademark smile to the teacher.

The teacher blushed before saying, "S-s-sit beside Kikumaru-kun. Kikumaru-kun, put up your hand."

A boy with red hair and a plaster at the cheek put up his hand. "Here, Fuji-chan!"

'_Fuji-__**chan**__? Why he called me that?_' Fuji thought. He walk to his seat while smiling to everyone.

"Hi, Fuji-chan. My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you." He gave a smile to Fuji before continuing, "Can I call you Fujiko?"

'_**Fujiko**_?' Fuji gave a thought to his new nickname.

"Sure, Kikumaru-san."

"No need to be formal. Call me Eiji." Then give Fuji a peace sign.

'_He seems friendly_.' Fuji thinks.

"Sure Eiji."

Suddenly Shiino-sensei calls out "Kikumaru-kun, show Fuji-kun around the school now."

"Hai." Kikumaru said cheerfully.

"EHHHHH!" "Why him, sensei? Let us show him around!" girls shouting, begging the poor Shiino-sensei to let them show Fuji around.

"No. I asked Kikumaru-kun to do it, so he's going to do it

"Hai…"

"Here's the library. And this is Class 1-A. And here is…" Kikumaru stop talking when he saw Fuji looking at something or someone.

"Who is that?" Fuji points to a boy sitting in Class 1-A, looking or mostly glaring at Fuji.

"OH! That's Ochibi. Name's Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh…"

* * *

In Class 1-A…

"It's Fuji-sama. I heard just now he just came back from France and he is now in Class 3-A!" a girl whispered to another.

"He's looking this way!"

Ryoma's POV

Why is he looking at me? I'm sure he's not a tensai like everyone says. I'm sure he bribe people using underhand methods. I despise him!

Fuji's POV

'_That boy… He glared at me.' I smiled._

'_Life's getting interesting here.'_

* * *

I edit chapter 1 again. I want to make it longer. I probably will edit the other entire episodes too. Tomorrow maybe? Please review. I think it's better than the last one I've written. Ja'ne…

Heki Yuki


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryoma's POV

"Ne, Ryoma. Have you heard? A new student came today. I heard he's . The next heir of Fuji companies". An annoying girl named Sakuno. She's beautiful, cheerful and sweet yet not my type. "Yes, I've heard." I answered. Horio, another annoying freak said, "Why aren't you surprised? It's Fuji-sama!" I just ignored him.

I'm not really interested in his life anyway. By all means, I hate him. Who knows? I think maybe people just lying about Fuji Syuusuke being a prodigy. It seems so impossible. Predicting the market shares, what a liar. I knew he just a stuck-up, rude guy behind that mask he's having.

Just then, he past through my class. What a showoff. He turned his head and looks right at me. What the? I quickly turn away from him. Why does he want to look at me?

Fuji's POV

That boy. He really caught my interest. I asked the students which is showing me around who is he. "He's Echizen Ryoma. The youngest of the Seigaku regular. He's cocky, cool and has a fan club just for him. He's the no.1 rookie of Seigaku." I think I better join tennis club then. The others don't really catch my interest. When I went to my classroom, a red-headed boy sitting next to me bombarded me with questions. He's really hyper, I can see. Is he feed on sugar for his daily base?

Ryoma's POV

In the afternoon, I saw that Fuji Syuusuke again in the clubroom. Why is he here? Don't tell me he's signed up for tennis club? He's probably not that great. Working in front of the computer the whole day, reading p erhaps shares, he's for sure a terrible player. He looks so helpless, frail I might add.

Oishi-sempai accidentally hit the other side of the court, right into Fuji-sempai's head. He is talking to other people, not noticing the ball coming right towards him. "Watch out!" some juniors shouted. He just hit the ball without looking and it entered the basket. Shocking. Who knew he is such a good player, or perhaps just a first time luck. Even buchou shows a slight shock.

He continued to talk to other juniors. Just then, I heard a scream. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All of us run to the spot and guess what we saw. A dead student. Inui-sempai, the data freak (no offense for those who is Inui's fan) start telling us his name. "Ryuku Ren. The only one of the mafia family. Age 14." Teachers came, asking students not to panic. Even they are panicking, a few students fainted.

After a little while, police came so did the parents of Ryuko Ren, or was it Ryuku Ren? By what the police said, it may be the work of the blue-eyed assassin. Anyhow, this should not be left like this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryoma's POV

The police checked for any clue, yet nothing. All they found is a black rose beside Ryuku Ren. It seems to be a gift from the blue-eyed assassin. I take a look at Fuji-sempai and he's smiling. Smiling! For god sake, who would smile at a middle of some dead man investigation? Either he just keeping a facade or he knew the one who killed Ryuku Ren is. I am going to find out who the blue-eyed assassin is no matter what. There are not much people with blue eyes.

I despise the blue-eyed assassin. What he did to my family is unforgivable. He killed them all.

_Flashback_

My family and I were playing monopoly after dinner. Whoever loses have to follow their orders for a day. It was my birthday, a truly unforgettable day. I managed to make my brother, Ryoga bankrupt. Then, there was a knock at our door. My father went outside to see who would be the visitor at the time like this. We waited and waited but oyaji haven't come back. Then, we heard a scream. It is oyaji's. Ryoga and kaa-san hid me inside a closet and went outside to see what's happening.

But they don't need to. The killer is already in the room. I peeked through the small opening of the closet. He stabbed them again and again as if he's enjoying it. I couldn't stand the fact that someone would do something like this. I managed to see a glimpse of the killer. The famous blue-eyed assassin and he looked sad. I was outraged that I ran out of the closet and tried to punch him but instead, he avoided it gracefully. I took a knife from the table next to me and managed to scratch him at his shoulder. He raised his knife towards me and I knew I couldn't fight against him. So, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but nothing. He turned around and put a black rose beside kaa-san's and Ryoga's dead body, then walk away.

_End of flashback_

Buchou then ask us to go back to the tennis court. Running laps around the court. Inui-sempai said, "Whoever who didn't finish a lap within 1 minute will have to drink my Inui's Deluxe Penal Tea." That's Inui-sempai for you. A red coloured drink with bubbles poppind out. Is he expecting us to die? Usually, only the regulars are left. Nobody and I mean nobody like Inui-sempai's juices. After 8 laps, all the freshmen and juniors drank Inui-sempai's Deluxe Penal Tea, except for Fuji-sempai. I thought no ordinary junior can catch up with us, but he can. He didn't even break a sweat. I got a feeling that he is way too perfect.

"The last lap, 55 seconds. Whoever that is the last will enjoy my juice." Inui-sempai shouts out. All of us run and run and at last, draw! I look at Fuji-sempai closely. From beginning until now, he hasn't even opened his eyes. How can he see where's where? He reminds me of Inui-sempai's opaque glasses. I wonder what color he's eyes would be.

After tennis practice, we go back to the clubroom. Momo-sempai shouted "I wait for you at the gates, kay?" "Hai!" I shouted back. Everyone started to leave except me and Fuji-sempai. Fuji-sempai took of his tennis clothes and I saw a tiny cut at his shoulder, the same spot where I cut the blue-eyed assassin. No, it's impossible. It may be just a coincidence. There was an awkward silence. Then, Fuji-sempai broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Fuji Syuusuke but you may call me Fuji." "Echizen Ryoma." "Ne, Echizen. Do you want to come to my house this weekend? You do not need to tell me now. Tell me tomorrow. I'll come to your class." Then, he walks away.

Fuji's POV

Echizen Ryoma. I grinned to myself. Interesting. It's worth coming to this school. Then, I got a call.

"Hello? This is Fuji Syuusuke."

"You got a mission tonight. Blue-eyed assassin."


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am so sorry…. I wanted to write, but exams coming up. I have to study. I'll write maybe next week, if I'm free. Kay? So sorry. I also changed my pen name.

Sorry about this. I hope you guys like my story. Please R&R. I'm a terrible writer.

From,

Heki Yuki.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryoma's POV

Why should I even go to his house? I don't even know him for more than 24 hours. Moments later, he found himself standing in front of his house's gate. Dumbfounded, I tried to remember how I even got to where I was. I was even more appalled to find the past few minutes to be a haze. Oh my gosh! I left Momo-sempai alone at school! I spend minutes thinking whether I should call him or not. I took out my phone, ready to dial, and suddenly it starts ringing.

I answered the call, of course. "Hello, this is Echizen." "Echizennnnnnn! Where are you?" He is angry. That's for sure. "You promised that you'll follow me to eat burger. It's Eiji- sempai's treat…" I sigh before telling "I'm busy today. My father called and told me to come home right away. My relatives are coming." Just a white lie. What they don't know for now is my parents are dead. He simply agreed. "Kay. See you tomorrow." I switch off my phone to prevent anymore distraction, for now…

Normal POV

Tokyo that night is a peaceful night, at least for Echizen. The other citizen is busy worrying about the blue-eyed assassin. Who is going to die tonight? Everyone pray it will not be them.

Ryoma's POV

I went out to eat dinner. Ever since my family died, I've never cook dinner for myself. While walking, I heard "Echizen!" I turned around and saw…

"Fuji-sempai" No doubt I am shocked. Who knew that this ever-rich-guy will walk out alone without any protection from bodyguards? "You don't have to be so shocked, Echizen." He chuckled. It isn't annoying. It was soft yet soothing. It sounds like music to my ear… Wa- Wait! What am I saying? I mentally slap myself. "Why is such a rich person walking alone at the street?" I tried to sound polite yet when it comes out from my mouth, it seems to be sarcastic than polite. "Why can't I?"

He seems different. Different from any other spoiled rich brat like Monkey King (Atobe. Sorry for Atobe fans.) "Have you thought of it?" he asked, suddenly. I blush at the thought of staring at him. I seem to lose my mind. "Thought about what?"

"Going to my house this weekend."

"Oh. Maybe."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence. When crossing the road, we heard horns. Fuji-sempai quickly run to the other side of the road while I'm stuck. I couldn't move at all. Everytime the truck got closer, my breath got heavier. Help, I still don't want to die! I squeeze my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come.

Normal POV

All of a sudden, a truck sped around the corner of the road and was heading towards Echizen, they didn't really notice it other than its loud screeching sound from the road friction against the tires because they expected that it was about to stop since it was the green man showing, other than who Fuji somehow sensed that the truck driver had no intention to stop. However the truck was going too fast and there was no time for Fuji to pull Echizen out of the way, the only way to save him was for Fuji to sacrifice himself.

The next thing they knew was that Echizen was on the other side of the road and that Fuji was lying limply in front of the truck, bleeding profusely. It also took Echizen quite a while to register what was going on, before he made a mad dash to help Fuji.

Ryoma's POV

Everything was going too fast. When I open my eyes, I found myself safe at the other side of the road. It took a while for me to realize what's going on.

If I'm safe at here, means…

I quickly got up and saw…

Breath caught up my throat. My heart beat faster than ever. I can't help but to whimper "Fuji-sempai…" Shock was all over my face. Fuji-sempai sacrifices himself… for me…

Why would he do that? I mean I'm just a nobody compared to him. I quickly ran to his side. "Fuji-sempai. Fuji-sempai!" I cried. Don't die, sempai.

Nobody POV

In the hospital…

"He has a broken wrist and leg." Echizen quickly give a sigh of relief. "The bad news is…" The doctor stops. "What is it?" Echizen sounded desperate. "What happened to him?" Echizen shouted, surprising the doctor and nurses. "Because of the hard blow to his head, he has a eighty percent chance of permanently becoming blind." It was a huge blow for Echizen.

Ryoma's POV

I caused this. I caused Fuji-sempai to get hurt. Either he will be blind or not, I is all my fault. All of it…

But now, all I can do is waiting and see the result of what will happen to him.

_Be safe, sempai…_

I Hope you like it. Please R&R. Tell me if it's terrible…


End file.
